eotdfandomcom-20200215-history
Praeter Sphere
The Praeter Sphere is comprised of things both beside and beyond the natural world. In a word, this sphere is "summoning", and has a surprising variety of applications. Most prominently, spirits may be summoned from the Ethereal Plane and those who utilize this sphere are capable of reverse summoning their own spirits in an act known as Astral Projection. This sphere has no natural occurrences within the Material Plane, but it is omni-present within the Ethereal Plane. Esper > Praeter > Gravis (The Praeter Sphere does well against the Gravis Sphere, but has trouble against the Esper Sphere.) Thematic Basis The Praeter Sphere essentially deals in the praeternatural, which generally speaking is things such as spirits. Communication, summoning, and contracts as they deal with spirits and beings from the Ethereal plane are what form the thematic basis for this sphere. Basic Aspects While this sphere might seem simple at first, it is perhaps the most complicated sphere of them all. Between the contracts and various methods of summoning, a Praeter Mage has many potential options for just about anything they do. The cost of magic and allowances as determined by contracts with summoned beings is highly variable, but one constant is that the more powerful the summoned being, the greater the sacrifice that needs to be made. Greater sacrifices also need to be made to grant a summoned being an ethereal body, because of this, vessels are often prepared for the summon to occupy instead. A Praeter Mage is also capable of reverse summoning their own spirit in an act known as Astral Projection. While in a state of Astral Projection, a Praeter Mage is free to roam Teilequin invisible to all except for Esper Mages and fellow Praeter Mages, it should be noted that the body is vulnerable during this time. Praeter Mages have the capacity to see spirits on the material plane that are normally invisible to everyone else. They are sometimes perceived as being distant, but it is often the case that they are simply paying attention to things beside and beyond the Material Plane. Praeter Mages are highly attuned to areas where the Ethereal Plane is blending with the Material Plane more than it should be. Advanced Aspects A few of the many options that a Praeter Mage has at his/her disposal once a certain level of master has been reached includes the following... * Familiars - Praeter Mages often times have a familiar companion that stays by their side. * Transformations - By summoning a spirit into their own body, a Praeter Mage will transform somewhat to accommodate the spirit and take on its attributes. * Spirit Jars - It should be noted that should a Praeter Mage desire to do so, they can store spirits within special containers. * Ethereal Plane - It is possible for a Praeter Mage to visit the Ethereal Plane whilst in an astral form. Practical Applications A Praeter mage usually has a helper of some sort in the form of a familiar, so they tend to get more done. Their capacity to speak to spirits has some grieving folks coming to them for peace of mind. They're also pretty much the only mages that can efficiently take care of a haunting. Combat Applications A Praeter Mage can overwhelm foes with numbers, or they can utilize a transformation for additional power, speed, and durability. The basic concept for Praeter Mage combat is simple, but in application there are a variety of things that can be done due to the variety of spirits that may be summoned. Natural Occurances All of the sentient races have a trace amount of this sphere within them by default thanks to having a spirit, but it is hardly enough to grant a natural inclination. Outside of that, the natural occurrences are rare and almost non-existent within the Material Plane. The Ethereal Plane on the other hand has Praeter Magic almost everywhere. Trivia * This sphere has nothing to do with Praetor, but the coincidence is worth noting. * Transformation was originally going to be a separate sphere, but the concept seemed to fit within the realm of summoning. * This sphere is also partially responsible for the existence of Werewolves. Category:Spheres of Magic